The Return Of Love
by PrinceTaem.in
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Jepang dan menjadi manager pribadi Haruno Sakura seorang artis terkenal yang karirnya saat ini tengah meredup karena skandal yang dibuatnya. Pertemuannya kembali itu mengingatkan mereka pada masa lalu. Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mereka? Akan kah takdir meluruskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka selama ini? /SasuSaku/Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**THE RETURN OF LOVE**

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, dan lain sebagainnya

Cast : Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Karin, dll (nyusul)

Sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang menurut aku menarik dan selebihnya hasil pemikiranku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Tokyo pukul 9 pagi, di perusahaan HKG Ent, salah satu dari 5 perusahaan agency artis terbesar di jepang. Di salah satu sofa dalam ruangan CEO terlihat gadis merah muda tampak tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya sembari mendesis tak jelas ketika beberapa netizen mengomentarinya kasar, lama ia tak mengakses akun sosialnya, sekali membukanya ia mendapati puluhan kritikan buruk dari haters-nya, yang semakin banyak paska skandal barunya yang bermunculan di internet hari ini.

Punggung sempitnya ia nyamankan disandaran sofa dengan kedua kakinya ia selonjorkan di atas meja tak peduli sang kakak tengah memandangnya melotot disertai gelengan kepala darinya berkali-kali. Ia Haruno Sakura. Artis yang sudah berkarir sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, beberapa penghargaan pernah ia raih. itu dulu, sebelum kekacauan itu terjadi. Sekarang, banyak skandal yang ia lakukan, bahkan ia bisa membatalkan kontrak jika tiba-tiba ia merasa bosan atau ternyata tak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Pagi ini scandal barunya muncul, video pertengkarannya dengan salah satu artis bernama Hakaido Shion bermunculan di Internet. Pertengkaran itu terjadi di salah satu tempat karaoke ternama di Tokyo, ada salah satu karyawan karaoke merekamnya dan menyebar luaskan di dunia maya. Karena masalah itu sang kakak memanggilnya, dan di ruangan Haruno Karin lah sekarang ia berada.

Beberapa kali Karin memijit pelipisnya pusing dan sesekali menghela nafas, berat, ingin sekali ia mencaci maki Sakura jika saja ia tak ingat gadis itu adik kandungnya. Telepon kantornya sejak tadi terus berbunyi, membuatnya menggeram frustasi, beberapa dari mereka menanyakan kebenaran berita itu, dan yang lainnya tentang pembatalan kontrak yang rencananya memakai Sakura sebagai modelnya. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping computer berharap ada pesan masuk dari anak buah kepercayaannya.

Sakura, seorang gadis yang dulunya selalu menuruti perintahnya dan tak pernah melawannya, kini ia berubah, menjadi seorang gadis yang selalu membangkang kepadanya, ia bahkan tak menghormatinya sebagai CEO meski ia adalah kakak kandungnya.

Sakura menurunkan kedua kakinya, lalu meletakan dan mengacuhkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia bosan, sekaligus kesal pada netizen yang mengolok-oloknya, ditambah lagi Karin sedari tadi mengacuhkannya tapi tak membiarkanya pergi dari ruangan itu. Sakura yang penasaran mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tepat ketika itu, Karin juga mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Yang tak lama kemudian Karin langsung membuang muka dengan wajah datar.

" Nee-chan memanggil ku hanya untuk mendiamkan ku? " pertayaan Sakura menghentikan aktivitas Karin yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya. Tatapannya ia alihkan kearah Sakura, gadis itu kini melipatkan tangannya didada seraya mendengus jengkel. Ia tak bergeming, kembali menatap layar komputer didepannya, " Sebentar lagi manager pribadi untuk mu datang " ucapan Karin sukses membuat Sakura melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan manager Nee-chan." seru Sakura seraya beranjak dari sofa, geram, kedua tangan kini berada masing-masing pinggangnya, Karin miriknya dari ujung matanya, tak berniat menatap Sakura.

"Kontrak sudah aku tanda tangani, dan sebentar lagi manager baru mu datang Sakura." Jawabnya kembali dengan nada datar, membuat Sakura semakin geram, kedua tangan mengepal kuat memeperlihatkan urat-uratnya yang tercetak jelas disana.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" pekik Sakura keras dan menggema diruangan itu.

###

Sepanjang perjalan dari Bandara internasional jepang, Uchiha Sasuke memandang pemandangan Tokyo dari dalam mobil, sejam yang lalu ia baru sampai ke Jepang. Sudah lama ia meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya hampir 5 tahunan lebih, dan memilih tinggal di Korea selatan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin kembali lagi, ia cukup senang tinggal di Korea, lagi pula disana ia menjadi manager artis yang cukup handal. Tapi karena ia ditantang, mau tak mau harga dirinya sebagai lelaki merasa tertantang, dan ia bertekad akan membuat artis bermasalah itu kembali tenar.

Mobil berwarna hitam yang saat ini tengah di tumpangi Sasuke bersama Sai tengah menuju perusahaan agency yang telah merekutnya. Mereka tak melakukan pembicaraan yang berarti, hanya perbincangan singkat diawal, itu pun hanya perkenal singkat dan beberapa obrolan kecil seperti sudah berapa lama berada di Korea, dan selebihnya kedua pemuda itu saling berdiam diri.

Sai tengah fokus menyetir mobil, lelaki itu adalah salah satu asisten perusahaan yang ditugaskan menjemputnya di Bandara dan mengantarkannya ke perusahaan,Sai memiliki warna rambut sepertinya, dan kulit putih juga sama sepertinya, hanya saja ia lebih pucat, dan cenderung selalu tersenyum. Bahkan saat tadi dibandara untuk menjemputnya, pemuda itu sempat terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, bukannya meringis sakit, dia malah tersenyum terus-menerusan, Sasuke sempat berfikir orang yang baru saja mengatakan namanya Shimura Sai mempunyai sedikit gangguan saraf.

Setelah sampai, keduanya keluar dari mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan Perusahaan HKG Ent, dan langsung masuk ke dalam perusahaan besar itu. Mereka menuju ruang CEO yang sejak dari tadi mungkin sudah menunggunya. Langkah mereka berhenti didepan ruang CEO, tempat tujuan mereka. Laki-laki yang bernama Sai mengetuk pintu ruangan, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lembut milik sang CEO muda menyuruh mereka masuk.

Pintu kemudian di buka Sai, dan ia langsung melangkah masuk, disusul Sasuke yang mengikutinya di belakangnya. Saat keduanya sudah memasuki ruangan Karin menyambutnya hangat seraya tersenyum sungging menyambut Sasuke dari balik kursinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Karin di ruangan itu terbelalak, ia terkejut. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa CEO perusahan yang telah mengajaknya kerja sama adalah milik Haruno Karin. Tak hanya Sasuke, Sakura pun terlihat terkejut sama sepertinya. Sakura yang sebelumnya berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan sang kakak mendadak berdiri kaku dengan wajah menegang, begitu pula Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menampilkan suatu emosi diwajahnya yang sebelumnya datar. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam beberapa detik tanpa berkedip, hingga Sasuke terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata dalam hening itu.

Hawa-hawa panas menyelimuti ruangan yang cukup besar itu, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Sai. Karin mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di sofa, Sai berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah sofa diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dengan kaku. Sakura masih tak bergeming ditempatnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Karin bergambung kearah sofa, melihat Sakura masih berdiri, dengan paksa Karin mendudukan gadis itu disofa.

Sasuke dan Sai duduk disofa bagian kiri saling berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Karin. Suasana ruangan yang dingin mendadak panas bagi Sakura. Ia ingin minta penjelasan pada Karin, ia tahu ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh kakaknya. Gadis itu mendadak merasa sakit di hatinya ketika melihatnya kembali, wajah itu masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya saja kini ia semakin terlihat tampan, dan tubuhnya sekarang lebih terlihat kekar, dan dia tampak lebih dewasa dibanding dulu. Jari-jari Sakura terlihat tak bisa tenang di atas kaki kirinya yang ia tompangkan di atas kaki kananya, mata hijaunya menatap tak menentu pada semua objek yang berada disekitarnya.

" Jadi. Bisa kah kau jelaskan padaku Karin ? " Melihat Sakura tak nyaman, Sasuke tahu Karin sama sekali tak memberitahukan perihal ini kepada Sakura. Karin mengeryit lalu kemudian tersenyum merespon pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke sendiri yang menanda tangani kontrak ini. " jawab Karin tenang seraya tersenyum menang kearah Sasuke, ia melempar sebuah kontrak yang telah di tanda tangani oleh Sasuke di atas meja. Sakura menatap kontrak itu sejenak, lalu mengumpat setelahnya.

Lagi-lagi Karin mempermainkannya, Sasuke menggeram mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang hampir meluap. Itu memang tanda tangannya tapi jujur saja ia tak tahu isi dari kontrak itu, ia sangat yakin semuanya sudah direncanakan Karin dari awal. Mulanya ia di datangi perwakilan dari perusahaan ini dan menawarkan pekerjaan itu, Sasuke menolak karena sudah cukup nyaman di Korea. Tapi utusan itu tak menyerah, mereka bahkan sempat terang-terangan meragukan kinerjanya dalam mengurusi artis. Merasa terhina ia dengan cukup sadar langsung menyambar kontrak itu lalu membubuhinya tanda tangan. Dan akal licik Karin cukup sukses untuk ke 2 kalinya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya, kau tak datang sendiri menemuiku melainkan menyuruh bawahanmu?, agar kau berhasil menipuku?, harusnya aku curiga dari awal." ujar Sasuke dingin, onix tajamnya mengarah langsung pada mata Karin. Sakura menggeleng tak percaya, Karin selalu bertindak semaunya tanpa merundingkannya terlebih dahulu, padahal ini menyangkut karirnya.

" Pernah kah KAU MEMINTA PENDAPATKU TERLEBIH DAHULU! Karin-nee." pekik Sakura dengan penuh tekanan pada Karin yang masih membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Wajah Sakura mengeras, terselip rasa marah dan kecewa didalam pandangan tajamnya. Belum sampai karin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, gadis itu sudah berdiri dari sofa dan berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Brak

Bunyi deguman keras dari pintu membuat ketiga nyawa dalam ruangan itu terlonjak kaget, Karin memejamkan matanya mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, dari awal ia sudah memperkirakannya, dan ia berani mengambil resikonya. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa, ini semua diluar kendalinya, padahal alasan dia sebelumnya tak ingin kembali ke Jepang karena ia tak ingin bertemu dengannya kembali. Sedang Sai masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri atas sikap dari Karin-Sasuke-Sakura.

###

Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah selesai dengan perbincangan soal kontrak Sasuke, keluar dari ruangan Karin tak lama kemudian setelah kepergian Sakura. Sejak dari dalam sebenarnya Sai merasa penasaran pada hubungan mereka sebenarnya, tapi ia sadar bahwa dia hanya orang luar yang baru beberapa tahun mengenal Karin dan Sakura, sementara dengan Sasuke baru tapi pagi di Bandara ia mengenalnya.

Keduanya mulai beranjak melewati beberapa karyawan yang tengah berkutat dengan laporan mereka, beberapa pegawai wanita melirik kearah Sasuke dengan binar-binar kekaguman, mereka memasang senyum menggoda ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya. Sasuke sendiri tak meresponnya sama sekali, berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, seolah jiwanya sedang pergi dari tubuh itu. Ketika mereka akan berbelok kearah kiri Ino sekilas melihat wajah Sasuke, ia terperanjat dan buru-buru mengejar keduanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya tak salah.

Keduanya sampai di parkiran, Sasuke terlihat ragu membuka pintu mobil perusahaan yang akan menjadi mobil pribadinya bersama artis yang akan ia managerinya saat ini. Ia membalikkan badan menatap kearah Sai.

"Jadi HKG Ent itu Agancy keluarga Haruno? Bukankah dulunya bernama HG Ent? Tanya Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"Nama itu diganti setelah nona Karin menjabat sebagai CEO kami." jelas Sai.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya, pria itu hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa berarti, ia memandang bangunan besar itu, lebih tepatnya, memandang lekat-lekat huruf HKG. Ent disana.

"Kau akan ke apartemen mu?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik kearah Sai singkat.

"Hn. Aku membutuhkan istirahat," ujar Sasuke singkat, Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sudah tahu alamatnya kan? Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu." ucap Sai sedikit menyesal.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk singkat, beberapa detik setelahnya, ia masuk kedalam mobil, ia akan menuju apartemennya dikawasan Distrik Meguro. Ia terpaksa menyewa apartemen disana, karena sang artis juga tinggal disana. Dan sebagai menejer pribadi, Sasuke harus selalu berada didekat sang artis barunya, yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

Setelahnya mobil Sasuke meninggalkan pelataran perusahaan, Sai membalik badannya yang langsung mendapati Ino didepannya, tengah memandang mobil Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dari sana.

" Apa kau tertarik dengannya sampai memandangi mobilnya seperti itu? " tanya Sai yang juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah pandang Ino. Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Ino mengeryit dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai, ia memandang Sai dengan pandangan datar, seperti tak suka pada pemuda itu.

" Dimana Sakura? Bukannya tadi pagi dia berkata Karin memanggilnya. " tanya Ino balik, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sai sebelumnya. Sai mengangguk menanggapinya.

" Dia sudah pergi" jawab Sai seadanya.

Ino mengerti dan berniat pergi setelahnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda pucat itu. Baru beberapa langkah kaki rampingnya berjalan, tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Sai yang juga tengah beranjak kembali kedalam kantor.

" Tunggu! " serunya keras membuat langkah kaki Sai terhenti dan segera membalik badannya seraya memberikan tatapan bertanya pada gadis itu." Yang tadi itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? " tanya Ino tiba-tiba mengacu pada seseorang yang baru saja pergi menggunakan mobil hitam tadi. Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, kau mengenalnya? " lagi-lagi gadis itu tak menggubris pertanyaan Sai dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sai dengan tanda tanya dalam fikirannya tentang gadis pirang itu.

Sai yang merasa diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja mendesis kearahnya, kesal. Ia sudah mengenal Ino lama, gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang itu selalu menunjukan sikap tak bersahabat jika tengah bersamanya. Salah apa ia dengan gadis cerewet itu, pikirnya kemudian sambil lalu kembali memasuki kantor.

###

"Sakura. Dimana kau?!" pekik Ino kesal, sejak tadi ia mencoba menghuhungi nomor Sakura, bukannya suara Sakura yang menjawab, melainkan suara operator. Sudah 10 kali ia melakukan panggilan dan berpuluh-puluh pesan singkat telah ia kirimkan kepada gadis merah jambu itu sejak kepulangannya dari perusahaan Karin.

Ino tahu, Saat ini Sakura tengah kacau, dan ia mengkhawatirkannya. Kembalinya pemuda itu mungkin membuatnya kembali membuka kenangan masa lalunya bersama pemuda itu dan juga kekecewaan yang sangat besar padanya.

Ia kini berada di depan apartemen Sakura, berulang kali Ino menekan bel, tapi Sakura tak kunjung muncul membukannya. Setelah hampir setangah jam ia berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sakura, Ino beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sakura, Ia berfikir sepertinya Sakura memang tidak ada dalam apartemen, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura ditempat Itu. Sakura sering kesana jika sedang kacau.

###

 _Sakura, dimana kau?_

 _Hai! Balas pesanku forehead!_

 _Ais! Kau ini! Apa kau tak tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu!_

Sakura membaca beberapa pesan singkat yang masuk dalam ponsel miliknya, kebanyakan pesan dari Ino yang berulangkali menanyakan keberadaannya, ia memandang malas tanpa berniat membalasnya, hari ini ia tengah kacau, dan hatinya merasa panas dan itu menyakitkan. Memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan, Cuaca dingin membuat gadis itu harus memakai pakaian tebal jika sedang berada di luar.

Mata hijaunya kembali memandang hamparan sungai sumida yang membentang luas membelah kota Tokyo. memandangnya sendu, menyandarkan punggungnya di kab mobil merahnya. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan mata merasapi kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh alam, rambut merah jambunya yang ia biarkan tergerai, melambai-lambai kesana kemari mengikuti arah angin.

Air mata keluar dari mata yang tengah terkatup itu, tanpa membuka mata, tangan kanan miliknya menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, membuat pipinya sedikit memerah. Semakin lama air mata itu semakin deras mengalir, kali ini ia tak menghapus air mata itu, ia membiarkannya saja, bibir cherrynya kini tampak bergetar mengeluarkan isakan kecil yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan sang kakak, ia meninggalkan kantor agency-nya dengan perasaan berkecamuk, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, antara senang dan juga marah yang lebih ke kekecewaan yang besar pada orang itu.

Sudah berjam-jam ia disana, tak berniat untuk sekedar pulang ke apartemennya, sekitar sungai terlihat sepi membuatnya tak harus memakai penutup kepala yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyamar. ia bahkan tak peduli jika nanti seseorang melihatnya tengah menangis lalu memanfaatkannya dengan menggunggah di internet, ia tak peduli itu, yang ia tahu, hatinya sekarang tengah sakit, dan ia perlu menangis.

"Uchiha Sasuke." gumannya seraya membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna hijau.

TBC

Percobaan fic multichap pertama, dan berpairing SS, semoga ada readers yang suka. Minnie minta maaf jika dalam cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan dan typo, karena saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar, dan lain kali akan saya perbaiki kembali.

Tinggalkan review ya guys, bisa berupa kritik dan saran, atau apapun tapi jangan berupa flame, hitung-hitung untuk pembelajaran juga.

Arigatou ^^ ( membungkuk 90 derajat )


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RETURN OF LOVE**

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, dan lain sebagainnya

Cast : Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Karin, dll (nyusul)

Sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang menurut aku menarik dan selebihnya hasil pemikiranku sendiri.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraanya ketika melewati pinggiran sungai yang membentang dan membelah kota Tokyo. Dulu, sebelum ia pindah dan tinggal di Korea selatan, ia sering kali kesana hanya untuk menenangkan diri atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari dunianya..

Tadinya Sasuke berencana langsung kembali ke apartemen setelah bertemu CEO agency tempatnya berkerja saat ini membahas kontrak kerja. Separu perjalanan lagi menuju kawasan apartemennya, hamparan sungai yang membentang luas di sepanjang jalan, membuatnya membatalkan niatnya. Di beloknya arah mobilnya. Dan membawanya mendekati pinggiran sungai yang tak terlalu jauh dari badan jalan. Ia hampir saja menepikan mobilnya dekat kursi disana, kalau saja mota onix-nya tak menangkap sosok wanita berrambut merah jambu disana.

Di sana, tepat di jam arah dua. Dari dalam mobilnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura tengah berdiri menyandar di depan mobilnya sambil memandang luas sungai di depannya. Meski yang tak memandangnya dengan jarak yang dekat, tapi Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang menangis di sana, gerakan tangannya yang kasar menyapu pipinya adalah buktinya.

Cengkraman Sasuke di kemudi mobil menguat,terlihat dari urat-urat tangannya yang menonjol keluar sehingga dapat tercetak jelas di bawah kulitnya. Ia masih menatap lurus kearah Sakura dengan pandangan kosong dan rahang mengeras. Ia membenci perasaannya saat ini dan juga beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia merasa tak suka harus merasa bersalah atas semuanya yang telah terjadi.

" _Sasuke, apa kau tak ingin menikah dengan ku?"_

" _Untuk apa kau menanyakannya. Lusa kita akan menikahkan?"_

Sepenggal memori menyeruak, mengingatkannya akan percakapan yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kesal, Sasuke meremas rambutnya kasardengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan menggeram keras di dalam mobil hitam itu.

Di tempat yang sama tak jauh dari sana. Sakura yang masih sibuk menghapus air matanya, tiba menangkap suara geraman yang cukup nyaring. Seketika itu juga ia langsung memutarkan kepalanya kearah belakang, mencari-cari asal suara itu. Ia tak mendapati apapun, tempat itu masih kosong sama seperti ketika ia datang. Ia mengendikan bahunya acuh. Saat ia akan memutarkan kembali kepalanya , ia baru menyadari sekilas tadi ia melihat sebuah mobil baru menjauh menjauh dari area sana. Ia beranggapan mungkin pemilik mobil itu tadinya ingin menyendiri di sini, tapi karena ternyata ada dirinya, ia kesal dan lalu pergi dari sana. Dan jika tadi itu adalah seorang reporter yang diam-diam mengambil gambarnya ketika tengah menangis, Sakura tak memperdulikannya, toh selama ini ia dikelilingi dengan beberapa skandal.

Suara-suara kicauan burung di langit biru di atas sana, menarik perhatian Sakura . ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap burung tengah berterbangangan seraya menari-nari lepas di atas sana. Tangan kirinya ia angkat keatas dan menempatkannya sejajar dengan keningnya guna menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

Burung-burung itu terlihat sekali menikmati kebebasan mereka, berbeda dengan burung-burung yang hidupnya di kurung, meski sangkarnya terbuat dari emas sekali pun, burung itu tak akan pernah menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu lelaki itu mungkin ingin hidup seperti burung itu, ketika ia merasa nafas satu kali saja ia merasa sangat berat. Tapi haruskah ia pergi begitu saja?

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Ia masih mengadahkan kepalanya, mendengar panggilan seseorang yang cukup familiar dari arah belakang, Sakura memutar badannya dan langsung mendapati wanita berambut pirang tengah memancarkan pandangan cemas tersenyum menyambutnya tapi Ino tahu, itu adalah senyuman kaku yang berarti Sakura benar-benar tak tersenyum tulus di hatinya.

"Kau kesini Pig?" tanya Sakura. Ino menatapnya nanar.

"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?" tanya Ino balik, dari nadanya ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil menyengir lebar kearah Ino, meski begitu, tatapan matanya tetap sendu dan juga kosong.

"Maaf kan aku. Aku tak tahu jika kau mengirimiku pesan." Alibinya. Ino tahu Sakura membohonginya. Sakura adalah seseorang yang selalu _Stand By_ dengan ponselnya, apalagi sebelumnya ia juga meneleponnya berkali-kali.

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, lalu sedetik yang begitu cepat ia membawa tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Di balik punggung Sakura, ia membelai lembut rambut dan punggungnya seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya. Semenjak kematian ibunya Ino berlaku seperti pengganti ibunya, karena selama ini Sakura sangat dekat dengan ibunya dan ketika ibunya telah tiada, ia kehilangan sosok tempatnya bersandar.

"Keluarkan semua yang ada di hatimu, Sakura! aku akan mendengarkannya," lirih Ino prihatin, gerakan lembut Ino di setiap belaiannya menyalurkan ketentraman-ketentraman dalam hati Sakura sehingga membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Aku bukan lagi Sakura yang cengeng."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino, kedua tangannya ia tempatkan di bahu sahabatnya itu. Ino menatap mata Sakura, mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya, tapi yang ada dalam mata hijau yang harusnya cerah itu, terselimuti kemerahan karena habis menangis, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

Mereka bersahabat sudah sangat lama, bukan baru berteman beberapa hari kemarin, sehingga ia tak memahami betul sifat Sakura. Ia sangat memahaminya,walau sekarang ia sulit di atur, ia tetaplah Sakura yang lemah.

"Tidak lagi cengeng, tapi matamu memerah." Ejeknya dengan nada lemah. Sakura tertawa canggung, mengedip-ngedipkan beberapa kali matanya mencegah air matanya yang kembali tergenang di pelupuk matanya dan hampir mengalir ketika mendengar ocehan sahabat cerewetnya itu. Buru-buru ia menyekanya.

"Tsk! Itu yang kau bilang tidak cengeng?" Cibir Ino bersedekap dada seraya menyipitkan matanya. Sakura merengut dan mengkrucutkan bibirnya sebalnya. Lalu detik selanjutnya, ia memeluk kembali Ino secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ino terperanjat dipelukan Sakura.

"Terimakasih untuk selalu menjadi sandaranku Ino. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang sahabat sepertimu, yang terkadang bisa menjadi ibu, dan . . seorang kakak untukku melebihi kakakku yang sebenarnya."

Merasakan air mata Sakura jatuh dibahunya, Ino tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keprihatiannya segera saja air mata menetes dari sudut mata bulatnya. Meski Sakura menangis dalam diam, Ino tahu betul saat ini Sakura tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia dapat merakannya dari bahunya yang bergetar tak beraturan dan juga cengkraman Sakura dipunggungnya yang begitu erat.

.

.

###

Ino baru saja mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya, meski wanita merah jambu itu membawa mobil sendiri, keadaannya yang tengah kacau itu membuat Ino cemas dan tak yakin akan keselamatannya nanti jika ia biarkan mengemudikan sendiri mobilnya.

Dulu Haruno Sakura adalah gadis periang tak cengeng seperti sekarang ini, bahkan ia lebih sering memberontak jika tengah berhadapan dengan Karin, kakaknya. Sekarang karirnya pun ikut merosot, padahal Ino masih ingat betul bagaimana bahagianya Sakura ketika berhasil masuk kedunia hiburan dan bermain di film pertamanya. Bahkan penghargaan artis terbaik pernah ia raih di penghargaan bergengsi se Asia, mengalahkan artis-artis Negara lainnya termasuk Korea Selatan. Tak hanya itu, dulu potonya pernah terpampang di papan iklan nomor 1 di Jepang, dan itu sebagai pencapai sang artis. Tidak semua artis bisa memamerkan potonya di sana. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, hanya kabar buruk darinya lah yang banyak beredar di internet.

Ino juga tak bisa pungkiri, jika lelaki itu kurang lebih juga ikut adil dalam perubahan Sakura selain keluarganya. Ino masih berjalan dengan santai menatap lurus kedepan, kearah jalan. Jarak apartemen Sakura dengan rumahnya tak begitu jauh, kira-kira berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter. Jadi tak masalah baginya harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki, bahkan ia sering berkunjung ketempat Sakura dengan berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung sekalian berolah raga.

Langkah Ino terhenti ketika melewati mini market disana, ia ingat ia harus membeli beberapa makanan ringan, persediaan di rumah sudah habis. Ia suka sekali makan, apalagi menjelang malam, meski begitu berat badannya tetap stabil, jadi itu tak merepotkan bagi Ino. Ia arahkan langkah kakinya menuju mini market yang tak cukup besar disana.

Di dalam mini market, Ino segera menghampiri tempat-tempat yang menjajakan beberapa aneka macam makanan ringan disana, mata Ino langsung berbinar-binar. Ino mengambil beberapa makanan yang menurutnya enak lalu memasukannya kedalam ranjang yang berada dalam pegangan tangan kirinya.

Terlalu asik ia tak mengetahui jika di belakangnya ada seoerang pria tengah berdiri memunggunginya tengah memilih-milih makanan. Ino memundurkan langkahnya yang seketika menabrak punggung sang pria. Karena posisi sang pria tengah menunduk dan tak siap, pria itu langsung jatuh terjerembab.

"Aduh. Hei!" mendengar seruan seseorang di belakangnya. Tubuh Ino kaku, ia menelan ludahnya, gugup. Ino sangat menyadari kalau ia baru saja membuat seseorang jatuh, tapi ia kan tidak sengaja. Dengan gugup Ino membalikan badannya dan ketika tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya berbalik, seketika itu juga ia melebarkan matanya yang memang lebar itu.

"Kau!"

Seru keduanya serempak. Beberapa pengunjung lain yang mendengar seruan mereka kontan saja langsung melemparkan pandangan kearah mereka. Pria itu, Sai. Orang yang di temuinya tadi siang di perusahaan Karin.

Sai memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berhamburannya di lantai dekatnya dan memasukan kembali kedalam ranjang. Ino hanya berdiri menatapnya tak berniat untuk membantunya, hal itu membuat Sai berdecak kecil. Setelah terpunguti semua Sai mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf dan membatuku memungutinya. Bukan hanya menontonnya saja." Dumel Sai, Ino hanya memutar matanya tak acuh.

"Mana aku tahu jika kau di belakangku," balasnya malas. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Ino berniat berlalu dari sana. Karena ia tak begitu memperhatikan jalannya, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang dengan sigap sai menariknya.

Ino menatap tak berkedip pada wajah Sai yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari mulutnya terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Sai masih menyangga badan Ino supaya tidak jatuh, ia mengangkat satu alisnya mendapati Ino tengah menatapnya terpesona.

Tersadar dengan keterkejutannya, Ino langsung melepaskan tangan sai dari punggungnya dan berdiri dengan benar. Hatinya berdegub-degub kencang, mengalirkan darahnya ke jaringan tubuhnya secara cepat. Ia berkali-kali membuat gerakan menggaruk kulit kepalanya, padahal ia sama sekali tak merasakan gatal disana. Yang jelas ia sangat malu saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" dan pertanyaan Sai barusan membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Tangan kirinya terangkat menenangkan debaran jantungnya, hal itu semakin membuat Sai diam-diam tersenyum geli.

.

.

###

Di sebuah kafe yang terlihat cukup besar, dan terlihat unik, karena di dalamnya terdapat ruangan khusus yang disana terdapat pernak-pernik yang menampilkan wajah-wajah artis, aktor, bahkan penyanyi ternama jepang. Di sudut kafe yang lain dan di desain lebih elegan. Sasuke duduk menyendiri memandang kearah kaca, di luar sana terpampang taman Kota yang begitu banyak di hiasi lampu taman. Seorang pria berambut biru agak keabu-abuan mendekat kearahnya dan memukul pelan bahunya, membuat sasuke sedikit terperanjat.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari kaca dan membawa tatapan hitamnya kearah Suigetsu yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Tapi sayang senyuman lebarnya hanya dib alas wajah datar milik Sasuke, membuat Suigetsu merengut tak suka.

"Kita sudah tak lama berjumpa. Apa kau tak bisa bersikap hangat padaku?" tanya sambil mengambil duduk di depan Sasuke. ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil salah satu karyawannya dan menyuruhnya membawakan coffe latte untuknya.

Hozuki Suigetsu adalah pemilik kafe itu. keduanya sudah berteman cukup lama dan selama Sasuke di Korea Selatan, hanya Suigetsu lah yang selama ini masih ia hubungi.

"Kau sudah mengenalku berapa hari?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melontarkan pertanyaan ketus padanya. Suigetsu menyerah, ia kemudian mengendikkan bahunya, ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke.

Minuman pesanan Suigetsu datang. Ia langsung mengambil cangkir itu, sebelum meminumnya ia terlebih dahulu meniupnya, coffe miliknya baru saja diantar, dan itu masih panas terlihat dari kepulan asap yang keluar dari dalam cangkir itu.

Dirasa sudah sedikit dingin, Suigetsu menyesap coffe-nya secara pelan-pelan. Musim dingin membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, dan ketika hangatnya coffe masuk kadalam tubuhnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menghangat.

"Ku kira kau tak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Aku cukup terkejut ketika kau mengirimiku pesan sedang berada di Jepang." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dingin. Kembali menatap malas kearah kaca.

"Karin membawaku kesini." Jawabnya acuh dan datar. Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya mendengar nama Karin. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengatakan Karin yang membawanya kembali.

"Apa kau bilang? Karin?"

"Dia mengontrak ku sebagai mananger pribadi Sakura."

Uhuk…uhuk

Suigetsu tersedak minumannya, Sasuke memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke kaca. Suigetsu mengkrutuki sifat Sasuke yang begitu acuh melihatnya tersedak. Apa salahnya ia memberikannya tisu yang ada di depannya. Dengan kesal Suigetsu menyambar tisu disana, dan membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa-sisa coffe yang menempel seraya mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang masih terasa panas.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba orang suruhannya datang padaku, dan menawarkan kerja sama dengan gaji yang cukup besar. Karena itu aku menerimanya. Dan aku tidak tahu jika yang menawarkanku kerja adalah nama perusahaan yang dulunya adalah ."

"Ck, sejak kapan kau begitu bodoh." Dan perkataan Suigetsu barusan membuka Sasuke melupakan kacanya dan menatap tajam kearah Suigetsu yang telah mengatainya bodoh.

.

.

###

Pukul 7 pagi. Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. pagi-pagi sekali Karin mengiriminya pesan, dan menyuruhnya membawa Sakura ke lokasi syuting dorama barunya, danhari ini adalah syuting perdananya. Ia menekan beberapa angka di tombol password itu yang ia dapatkan dari Karin. Beberapa detik setelahnya Sasuke memasukan semua angka, pintu pun terbuka. Sebelum masuk Sasuke bergeming ketika mengingat password itu '20100201' adalah angka yang seharusnya begitu penting bagi mereka berdua.

Sasuke masuk kedalam apartemen mewah itu. cat dindingnya didominasi warna pink, yang adalah warna kesukaannya, dan sofa berwarna biru. Di dekat dindingnya terdapat beberapa lemari yang berjejer-jejer Kristal di dalamnya. Sakura seorang wanita penggila Kristal.

Mata Sasuke beralih kearah satu-satunya kamar disana. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Sasuke membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Pintu itu tak terkunci, lagi pula Sakura tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuke kamar yang ternyata juga bernuasa pink, di atasnya terdapat ornamen-ornamen bintang yang berkilauan ketika lampu dimatikan. Ia mengarahkan onix-nya kea rah ranjang di dalam kamar itu. Menatap sebuah gundukan yang tertutupi selimut rapat diranjang. Itu Sakura. Ia tersenyum singkat mengingat kebiasaan Sakura jika ia sudah membuat keputusan dan tidak mau dibantah.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun Sakura, Jangan kekanakan! Dan segera persiapkan dirimu ke lokasi syuting! " titah Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah jendela dan menyibak tirai kamar itu membuat sinar matahari langsung menembus kedalam kamar bernuasa pink itu. Sakura tak bergeming membuat Saasuke berdecak.

"Jika tidak ingin peranmu diganti orang lain berhentilah berulah SAKURA!" seru Sasuke penuh penekanan dinamanya. Sakura menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya kasar dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah ranjang. Memandang tajam pemuda itu seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya " Apa pedulimu Uchiha! " desis sakura kemudian dengan sorot kebencian.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas mencoba bersabar menghadapi Sakura, " Bukankah menjadi artis impian terbesarmu Sakura? Segera lah mandi! Aku tunggu di ruang makan." Setelah sejenak terdiam Sasuke kembali berucap lembut, ia tak mau membuat mod Sakura semakin buruk. Sasuke beranjak kearah pintu, meraih knopnya dan membawa tubuh tegap itu keluar dari sana.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai dan siap untuk di post, dan aku minta maaf jika ternyata fic di chapter ke 2 tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para pembaca.

Dan terimakasih, aku ucapkan untuk yang sudah mendukung fic ini di chpter 1 melalui fav, foll, dan juga review. Semoga kalian sudi untuk mampir kembali. ^^

Arigatou gonzaimazu.

Salam hangat : Taem. Lee fams


End file.
